A conventional sail-board is shown in Canadian Patent No. 912,921. Persons frequently experience difficulty in learning the art of handling such sail-boards.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,504, there is described an out-rigger assembly intended to be fitted on a conventional sail-board and stated to help users in learning how to operate such a sail-board. The assembly described in that particular patent specification, however, modifies the sail-board to such an extent that it must then be operated and controlled in a completely different manner from a conventional sail-board. For example, after having mounted the out-rigger assembly described in that earlier patent specification on a conventional sail-board, walking movement ono the sail-board is significantly restricted and, in fact, the operator must sit on the assembled structure rather than standing up as is normal with conventional sail-boards.